Holy Inquisition
The 'Holy Inquisition '''is one of the most powerful and influential organizations in the world, and is the most vital special operations and intelligence agency of the entire Roman war machine. It is lead by Lord High Inquisitor Harold Montego. Origin The Holy Inquisition is one of the oldest Catholic organization in existance, and both its name as its roles have changed dramatically throughout history on numerous occasions. What began as a small group of armed preachers dedicated to the protection of their fellow christians around the birth of Christianity as a religion seperate from Judaism, turned into a powerful military defensive force as the religion grew and grew. In the Middle Ages, a new organization branched from this defensive force, specialized in hunting down and confining dangerous superhumans. This new organization would officially be known as the ''Holy Inquisition, while the defensive force it branched from would later evolve into what is now known as the Palatine Guard. The Holy Inquisition was a great and recognized succes, and quickly rose to become one of the most powerful organizations in existance thanks to the support it enjoyed from the Catholic Church. After the great revolution following World War II during which the Bishop of Rome was officially recognized as the head of the Roman government, the Holy Inquisition had finally become a government-sanctioned agency. With most of the old government-sanctioned agencies purged, as many of them had opposed the Bishop of Rome, the Holy Inquisition took it on itself to fill in the gaps they had left behind, quickly becoming the number one Roman agency dedicated to special operations and intelligence. Members Current Former History *Section 1 During The Fall of Gods 2 Act 1: Resurgence When Bardarus Bismarck escaped from the Labyrinth beneath Vatican City, Harold Montego followed him, knowing that he would lead them to Dugal Cain. Once he had found him, Montego had the entirety of Section 1 teleported to the scene and watched as the inquisitors engaged Dugal. The fight ended almost as soon as it started however when Dugal used his soul manipulating powers to make Bismarck's soul visible and hearable to all of the members of Section 1, who were immediately convinced by Bardarus that they had been tricked by Dacarus Bartolt. They teamed up with Dugal and faced off against Montego, but he proved to be too powerful for them to handle, forcing them to retreat. They were teleported by Karl Bachmeier together with Melody Booth to Amsterdam, Netherlands while Snowflake held off Montego. Both girls had arrived moments before the fight, also looking for Dugal. Infuriated by Dugal's escape, Montego knocked Snowflake out and tried finishing her off, when Ansed Booth arrived and stopped him just in time. Despite wanting to fight his rival, Montego reminded himself of his allegiance to Bartolt and returned to Rome peacefully together with Ansed and the unconscious Snowflake. After the battle for Paris, Montego welcomed Cain Roseblood as his new pupil and began his training. Act 2: Turn of the Tide During the first battle for London, Harold Payne and Roseblood were tasked with the assassination of the British cabinet. They battled their way into the bunkers beneath Westminster Palace and fought against the rogue inquisitors Sebastian Fedorov, Zabaru Dudley and Larry Cotton. A great explosion caused by an emotional outburst of Roseblood managed to surprise the three rogue inquisitors, burying them beneath several tons of rubble as the roof had collapsed as a result of the pressure, though they managed to survive. Roseblood and Payne continued towards where the British prime minister and his cabinet were sheltering, but failed to assassinate them as the rogue inquisitor Karl Bachmeier managed to teleport the British leaders to Dublin just in time. The rogue inquisitor Annette Fedorov however didn't make it in time and so she and Melody Booth were left behind. Initially, Payne wished to leave Annette alone since they used to be friends, but when he was contacted by Montego and was given the order to secure Melody, a conflict seemed inevitable. A fight was however thankfully avoided thanks to the arrival of Ansed Booth and Snowflake, who had come to pick up their daughter in person. Ansed allowed Snowflake, Melody and Annette to be teleported to Dublin, after which he left together with Harold and Cain. When Harper Mace learned of the truth behind Bardarus Bismarck after having attempted to infiltrate the rogue inquisitors, she abandoned Rome and joined the latter. Category:Organizations